


Na, Na, Na, Na Na Na, Na

by evil_giraffe



Series: Hey Jude [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_giraffe/pseuds/evil_giraffe
Summary: Not a sequel as such, just some short additional scenes from the universe created in Take a Sad Song...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hey Jude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036800
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I've been having some issues getting my brain to cooperate with writing another actual story, so I decided to try to beat it into submission by writing this silly little piece of fluff instead.
> 
> FYI, COVID-19 is never going to exist in any of my H50 stories!

**May 2020**

It’s Saturday evening, which means family movie time, but Danny is struggling to stay awake as he sinks into the couch after an immensely fun but very busy day mostly spent alternating between running around with the boys and the dogs and caring for Josie. Even with help from Rachel and Harry who visited for a short time in the morning, then Chin and Malia who dropped by with Alana and Alika for a few hours in the afternoon, overall it was an exhausting experience. Judging by the way Riley flopped down to lie on Danny’s feet a few minutes ago, he’s also feeling thoroughly worn out.

Danny isn’t really paying any attention to the movie, to the point that he doesn’t even know what it is, opting to focus what little brainpower he currently has on observing the rest of his family instead. Freddie is pressed against Danny’s side, with Charlie beside his brother, and both boys are completely engrossed in whatever they’re watching, even though they’ve probably seen it at least a dozen times already. Eddie is sitting on the floor between them, strategically positioned to maximize his chances of getting frequently petted. Last but certainly not least, Steve is at the opposite end of the couch, with his adoring gaze firmly fixed on the baby in his arms. Josie is now eight weeks old, but the novelty of her existence definitely hasn’t worn off.

Having confirmed that all is well and no one needs anything from him right now, Danny closes his eyes with the intention of taking a sneaky nap. As his mind begins to wander, he recalls the adorable moment this afternoon when Alana announced her intention to marry Charlie someday. Thankfully, she didn’t seem overly upset by Charlie’s less than enthusiastic reaction. Chin dryly commented that it would prevent a great deal of stress if their children do in fact choose to date within the ohana when the time comes, which is true to some extent, although Danny thinks that it would just create a slightly different reason to worry, namely how unbearably awkward things could become if someone’s kid were to end up heartbroken in such a scenario.

This line of thought naturally leads him to Grace, whose relationship with Will has not survived their first year of college, but fortunately the decision to part was mutual and they have remained friends, so there’s no cause for any tension between the McGarrett-Williams and Grover families, which is a huge relief. Danny can’t help but smile sleepily as his brain moves on to the fact that Grace will be home for the summer in a matter of weeks. On that happy note, he’s finally able to drift off.

When Danny wakes, he’s extremely surprised to find himself alone on the couch and covered with a blanket; he doesn’t know whether Steve somehow kept the kids perfectly quiet or if he was so dead to the world that he slept through whatever noise they made as they left, but it’s astonishing either way. He’s in the process of trying to motivate himself to get up when the baby monitor crackles to life from its place on the coffee table. The sound that emerges is not Josie crying, but Steve quietly singing ‘Hey Jude’ while he puts her to bed. Danny grins and shuts his eyes again, settling in to enjoy the performance.

Five minutes later, Danny is feigning sleep when Steve comes back downstairs. His husband lifts the blanket so he can join Danny under it, slinging one arm around him and pulling him close, then sighing contentedly.

They’re silent for a few moments before Steve says with obvious amusement, “I know you’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Danny admits, lifting his head to properly greet Steve with a quick kiss. “I woke up in time to hear you singing.” He grins again as he confesses, “’Hey Jude’ is my favorite… the first time I heard you singing it to Charlie, I almost proposed to you.”

“Seriously?” Steve’s delighted smile gives way to a smirk as he asks, “Why didn’t you? Were you scared I’d say no?”

“Nope. I was concerned you might say yes even if you weren’t truly ready.”

Steve simply stares at Danny for a moment, looking totally overwhelmed, before pulling himself together enough to draw his husband into a slow, tender kiss. “I love you so much,” he says earnestly, giving Danny no time to reply before continuing, “and I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I appreciated how patient you were with me back then.”

Danny gives him a soft smile. “I love you too. Also, just so you know, if it had been what you needed, I would have waited a hell of a lot longer for the chance to marry you.”

The warm smile Steve directs at Danny in return is incredibly beautiful but he doesn’t get to see it for long before Steve surges forward to initiate a kiss that is far more passionate than the previous one.

Danny valiantly tries to get on board with the direction Steve is clearly hoping to take this, but apparently his nap wasn’t as restful as he might have hoped and he finds himself inadvertently breaking the kiss to yawn in his husband’s face. “Oh my god,” he gasps around a mortified giggle. “I’m so sorry, babe.”

Steve lets out a rueful laugh and plants a brief kiss on Danny’s forehead. “It’s okay,” he says in a reassuring tone. “To be honest, that might have been no more than wishful thinking on my part as well. Maybe we should just call it a night?”

Despite his profound tiredness, there’s a part of Danny that objects to the thought of turning in so ridiculously early, but on the other hand the idea of curling up in their very comfortable bed is extraordinarily tempting. He wavers for a moment before coming to the realization that even if they go to sleep now, Josie will undoubtedly wake them in an few hours anyway, so it would really just be another nap, and maybe by then, after they’re done taking care of their daughter, they might be able to make another, hopefully more successful, attempt at physical intimacy. Decision made, Danny answers Steve’s query with a simple nod, but the look of fond amusement on his husband’s face suggests that Danny’s own facial expressions while contemplating the matter unintentionally communicated his entire thought process.

Steve gets to his feet with enviable ease, then hauls Danny up too and pushes him in the direction of the stairs. Danny slowly drags himself up them while Steve goes to check that the house is secure. Once he makes it to the top, Danny deviates from the path to his own bedroom to look in on Charlie and Freddie, finding both boys peacefully snoozing, with an equally conked out dog at the foot of each bed. Danny smiles in response to the heartwarming sight and is exceedingly careful when shutting the door to avoid disturbing any of them.

When he arrives in his own room, Danny forces himself to resist the urge to immediately approach Josie’s crib, as there’s a distinct possibility that if he does that he might get enthralled and never make it to the bathroom. Steve shows up while Danny is brushing his teeth and cheerfully embraces him from behind. Danny uses the mirror to roll his eyes at the gigantic idiot but nevertheless decides to take advantage of the opportunity to support a little less of his own weight, leaning back against his husband until his task is finished. Then he turns in Steve’s arms and gives him a lazy kiss before leaving him to deal with his own oral hygiene and anything else he might need to take care of.

Meanwhile, Danny perches on the edge of the bed and peers down at Josie. As he reaches out to gently lay his hand on his youngest daughter without waking her, his fatigue suddenly feels supremely unimportant; every precious moment he gets to spend with the kids more than makes up for such a minor inconvenience.

Soon enough, Steve reappears at his side and pauses to admire Danny and the baby for a moment before expertly maneuvering Danny into crawling into bed, without saying a word. As Steve presses himself against Danny’s back and they both quickly settle into the optimum spooning position with practiced familiarly, Danny sighs in contentment and willingly surrenders to the rapidly approaching abyss of sleep; he’s safe and warm and exactly where he belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 2020**

The summer has gone by far too quickly for Danny’s liking, meaning that Grace will be returning to college in a matter of days. Therefore he has spent the last few hours helping his firstborn finish clearing out her bedroom in order to make way for Charlie and Freddie to move into it, thus freeing up the upstairs bedroom for Josie. Danny’s role has mostly been ‘supervising’; sitting on Grace’s bed, holding Josie and pondering the memories evoked by various items while Grace sorts through her possessions and decides whether there’s anything she’s ready to part with. Everything else gets boxed up to be transferred over to her room at Rachel and Harry’s place.

Occasionally, Danny has been required to get more actively involved, mainly whenever something heavy needs to be moved. Grace is always eager to temporarily take Josie off his hands, although once Danny took the baby upstairs for a nap just over an hour ago, their progress on the task at hand accelerated significantly. Danny would never admit it out loud, but it definitely would have been easier to clear the highest shelves if Steve was home, although in the end he and Grace manage just fine with the aid of a step ladder.

When they’re finally done, Danny and Grace settle in the living room for a coffee break, although only a minute has gone by before Josie starts wailing for attention. Danny sighs but Grace grins as she immediately volunteers to go to her sister. Having spent most of the day so far in a state of disbelief at how grown up Grace is, Danny is greatly comforted by the sight of her excitedly bounding up the stairs in a clear demonstration that she hasn’t yet completely left behind the little girl she once was.

A few moments later, Josie’s crying tapers off as Grace greets her with a cheery, “Hey JoJo.”

Watching Grace develop a strong bond with her baby sister over the summer has been deeply moving, and Danny can easily imagine the look of adoration that Grace is no doubt currently sporting while she picks the baby up. About a week ago, Danny commented while watching a particularly sweet interaction between the pair that someday - many, many years from now - Grace is going to be an amazing mother. Grace simply smiled brightly as she replied that of course she will be, since she has learned her childcare skills from the world’s best parents. Danny and Steve were both rendered speechless and teary-eyed by that.

Danny’s thoughts are promptly interrupted by a text from his husband announcing that he and the rest of the family will soon be heading home from Aunt Deb’s, where the boys and the dogs have been visiting their cousins and Steve provided Deb with a break from caring for Joan and little Debbie on her own while Mary and Justin are taking a child-free vacation. Danny knows that Steve is going to be exceedingly disappointed if his sister’s romantic getaway does not result in a long overdue engagement.

In any case, the text amounts to a warning that five hungry beasts will be arriving shortly, so Danny quickly downs the rest of his coffee and then heads for the kitchen to get started on lunch.

A couple of minutes later, Danny finds himself pausing to watch as Grace breezes into the room, expertly holding Josie in one arm and preparing a bottle for her, all the while entertaining her sister with a somewhat off-key rendition of ‘Penny Lane’. Danny is struck by the sudden realization that although Grace did of course turn out great in the original timeline, she most likely would not have become a person who sings Beatles songs to infants. The version of Grace now standing before him might not bear the name, but she is unquestionably a McGarrett.

With immense joy in his heart, Danny returns to his sandwich preparation. Before too long, he hears the sound of the front door opening and he suddenly has an entire roomful of McGarretts. After swiftly checking on his two favorite girls, Steve crosses the room to greet Danny with a soft smile and a fleeting kiss before hurrying to follow Freddie and supervise while he feeds the dogs; letting him do it by himself isn’t a mistake they’re going to be making again any time soon. Meanwhile, Charlie is asking Grace if he can take a turn feeding Josie. Naturally she agrees but leads him out to the living room so he can hold the baby in a safe seated position.

As he does at least once a day, Danny momentarily closes his eyes and sends up a silent prayer of thanks for being given the opportunity to live such a wonderful life. He then happily gets back to the important task of feeding his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2022**

After taking a brief comfort break, Danny steps back outside into the midst of the large party currently taking place to celebrate Steve’s forty-fifth and Josie’s second birthday. Quite a few of their guests are assembled in the shade of the lanai, taking a break from the sun and/or enjoying the refreshments.

Since it’s spring break, Grace is among this group, along with her boyfriend, Ben, who she has brought home for the first time. Although Danny wanted to hate the guy on principle, he’s actually pretty great and held up remarkably well under Danny and Steve’s bad cop, terrifying cop routine. Still, Danny sincerely hopes the young lovebirds aren’t getting any crazy ideas from their current conversation with Tani and Junior, who recently got engaged, plus Mary and Justin, who finally tied the knot last summer.

Danny continues to wander further from the house, smiling and nodding at various friends and family members as he passes them. He finds Josie, Debbie and Tommy on the lawn cheerfully toddling around in pursuit of each other as well as Riley and Eddie. The dogs are noticeably less energetic than they once were, and Danny feels a sharp twinge in his heart at the thought of the inevitable day when it will be time to say goodbye to them. But for now they don't appear to be having any difficulty outrunning the group of small, unsteady humans, so hopefully they’ll still be around for at least a few more years.

As soon as Josie spots Danny, she starts heading in his direction as fast as her little legs will carry her. Naturally he’s more than happy to indulge her desire to be picked up for a cuddle, although sadly it’s only a few minutes before she’s demanding to be put down to return to her friends, furry and otherwise. She’s clearly enjoying herself immensely and that’s the most important thing.

Since there are plenty of other adults nearby keeping a watchful eye on the toddlers, Danny carries on towards the beach where most of the older kids and the rest of the adults are playing in and around the water. Unsurprisingly, Steve is splashing around acting like a sea monster, to the delighted shrieks of Freddie and several other children. Charlie is running around on the beach with the latest addition to their family; a young Samoyed who, just like Riley and Eddie, needed a new home after being ‘orphaned’ by homicide. Officially, her name is Hedwig, but she has quickly become affectionately known as Wiggy. As usual, Charlie is also accompanied by Alana.

The cry of an unhappy toddler suddenly pierces the air, and Danny turns around to see that it’s Debbie rather than Josie who has taken a tumble. She doesn’t appear to actually be hurt and is already being comforted by Rachel, who happened to be closest.

Danny realizes a moment too late the tactical error he has made in turning his back on the ocean; he has only just registered the suspicious silence behind him when he abruptly finds himself with a delectably firm but unpleasantly damp body wrapped around him.

“Urgh,” he complains mildly. “You’re such a menace.”

“You love it,” Steve whispers directly into his ear.

While he would like to try to claim that isn’t true, Danny doesn’t bother as he knows his words would be undermined by his involuntary shiver and the way he’s instinctively leaning into his husband. So he simply sighs and slowly turns in Steve’s embrace to look up at the giant goof’s smug grin. He can’t stop himself from smiling widely in return, until his gaze drops down to the bruises on Steve’s chest left behind by taking three bullets to the vest recently. Danny frowns as he reaches out to trace his fingers over them in a feather-light touch.

“Hey,” Steve says gently, stopping the motion of Danny’s hand by covering it with one of his own while using the other to tilt Danny’s face back up to meet Steve’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I know,” Danny acknowledges. “But I need you to try to stay that way, okay? I want you to be here with me for at least another forty-five years.”

Steve’s eyes are shining as he replies solemnly, “I want that too and I promise I’m going to do my best to make it happen. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Danny says while stretching up to give his husband a tender, lingering kiss.

Eventually, Danny pulls back and glances over Steve’s shoulder to see that Billy and Kono are now sharing the sea monster role. Therefore it looks like they can take a little more time for themselves, so Danny decides to settle in to just hug his husband until someone needs them. Steve seems equally content to hold Danny close for an extended period of time.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Danny murmurs after a while.

Steve doesn’t respond verbally, he just squeezes Danny tighter and drops a kiss on the top of his head. Maybe he’s busy doing exactly what Danny is doing; happily contemplating many more years full of moments just like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated x


End file.
